deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Drake
Nathan Drake is the main protagonist of the Uncharted series. He appeared in the 72nd episode and Season 4 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, where he fought against Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider series. He was voiced by Gianni Matragrano. History Orphaned at a young age from their mother's suicide, Nathan Morgan and his brother, Samuel, were sent to an orphanage by their father. The two eventually leave and discover that their mother was a historian that believed English explorer Sir Francis Drake had heirs. After retrieving her journals, Sam suggests that they abandon their former lives and continue their mother's unfinished work with new identities. In honor of their mother's belief that Francis Drake had living heirs, they adopt the "Drake" surname. Throughout the following years, Nathan became a treasure hunter and explorer as he began documenting and investigating several leads to Francis Drake's explorations, and in the process, gained a father figure in Victor "Sully" Sullivan, and fell in love with, and eventually married, television journalist Elena Fisher and have a daughter together. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Born: 1975 *Height: 5'11" | 180 cm *On his own by age 15 *Largely self-taught *Encyclopedic knowledge of history *Master of the half-tucked shirt *Hates clowns *Bridges like to collapse beneath him Arsenal *Pistols **.45 Defender **Desert-5 *Assault Rifles *Shotguns *Sniper Rifles **Dragon Sniper **T-Bolt Sniper *Mk-NDI Grenades *Grappling Hook Feats *Found 5 lost civilizations *Jumped 19 feet without a running start *Survived train wreck with a bullet wound *Survived many 25+ foot falls *Defeated a whole band of pirates *Survived stranding in desert for 2 days *Moved 20 ton boulder DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Damn. It's cold up here. * Ok, let's try... * Heh, aha! Gotcha. * Aww crap. * Hey there! I'm guessing the whole "finders keepers" rule isn't gonna apply... * Ok missy, first rule about me: I DON'T walk away.. * It never fails! I get to the gold at the end of the rainbow and somebody tries to kill me! * Heh heh, not a scratch. * That's probably not good... * Ok, that's DEFINITELY not good... * Crap! Gallery NathanDrakeU3.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! 45_Defender.png|The .45 Defender AK-47.png|The AK-47 Trivia *Nathan's model is from Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Nathan is the third character voiced by Gianni Matragrano, after Lex Luthor and Sweet Tooth. *Nathan is the fifth Sony character to appear, after Kratos, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter and Sweet Tooth. **He is the fourth Sony character to lose, after Kratos, Jak & Daxter and Sweet Tooth. *Nathan is the 11th male to fight against a female,'' ''after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro and Deadpool, and with the next six being Lucario, Thor, Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. *Nathan is the second combatant to attempt to escape a battle, after Dr. Wily and with the next one being Widowmaker. References *Nathan Drake on Wikipedia *Nathan Drake on the Uncharted Wiki Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Sony Characters Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Male Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Bomb Users Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Protagonists Category:Death Battle Loser